In the use of conventional drinking glasses, and particularly in warm and hot weather, though not limited thereto condensation frequently forms upon the exterior of the glass, gets the hand wet, runs down and accumulates on the bottom of the glass and can be damaging to furniture. It is otherwise generally uncomfortable. Often paper napkins are used surrounding the lower portion of the glass for accumulating such moisture and for protecting the hands or a furniture surface.